Si piensas caminar sobre agua
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: (Asegúrate de llevar zapatos cómodos). Caer, eso es todo. Bruce, un renombrado científico, se está dando cuenta de que combatir la gravedad no es tan simple. Así que al diablo, si vas a hacer cosas estúpidas, será mejor que las hagas contento. [Fic escrito en respuesta al desafío de Erly en la Torre Stark]


¡Hola a todo mundo!

¡Sí! Esta vez presento mi primer fic slash :3 Una fantasía Bruce/Tony, ligeramente (¿ah sí?) OoC -¿no lo he dicho? Yo soy ama y señora del OoC. Nada explicito, solo mi prosa sobretrabajada, mucho cariñín y cosas cursis (se está volviendo una costumbre, qué me pasa!).

El título lo he tomado de una par de estrofas en la canción "Piledriver Waltz" de Alex Turner. Toda mi vida quise nombrar una historia con esas líneas :3

 _Este fic fue escrito en respuesta al desafío de Erly en las Oficinas de Hydra del foro La Torre Stark, hace un milenio xD_

Nada, mis pastelitos, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **| Si piensas caminar sobre agua, asegúrate de llevar zapatos cómodos |**

Es una extraña impresión.

Una invencible afluencia de ansia, ofuscación, seguridad, y…

 _Confusión_.

Mirarte de soslayo, la silla contigua es tu lugar, es tu trono; tamborileas con los dedos sobre la superficie de madera, sin advertirlo, mientras le haces gestos raros al menú, le arrugas la nariz, le frunces los labios, le regalas un gesto vago de conformismo.

Tú sigue siendo tú, y permite que lo siguiente en mí sea la atarantada certidumbre de no recordar ni si quiera dónde infiernos me encuentro.

Observarte. Estar a tu lado y saber que pocas veces eres tan tú como cuando estás conmigo. Es inquietud, es admiración, alarma, es…

 _Desorientación_.

Dejas el menú y pides lo de siempre. Como el día anterior, y el anterior a ese. Ni se te ocurra fingir frente a mí. De todas formas, jamás le diría al mundo que Tony Stark no es todo lo chiflado, espontáneo y despreocupado que pretende ser. _¿Dónde quedaría la diversión?_ O algo similar formularías, así que ni se te ocurra mencionarlo.

Yo me lo callo. Igual que la vorágine de impresiones extrañas al oírte despotricar contra Fury, contra Hill, contra la sarta de peleles que tienes por ejecutivos en la obscena mole de acero en que vives; quejarte conmigo porque tácitamente sabes que escucho mejor cuando parece que no te escucho en lo absoluto. Me lo guardo, y un miedo anómalo me atenaza por el estómago a medida que advierto como es que guardo cada vez más cosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría ocultarlo? ¿Te darás cuenta en algún momento? Lo harás. ¿Qué te diré cuando preguntes? Vamos, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro.

De pronto es alegría, es tristeza, es temor y una pizca de valentía. De pronto es un infame _"Y si…"_. Y si yo me adelantara, si yo diera el primer paso, si no tuvieras tiempo de formular la pregunta porque yo ya te habría dado la respuesta… Pero no. Eso no. Vuelvo a lo de antes, a la confusión y el azoramiento, y tú te embarcas en otra de tus intrincadas historias una vez la mesera ha dejado la comida. Las impresiones raras, innombrables.

Se licua todo dentro de mi cerebro. Se vuelve aquella mixtura colorida de cosas que no entiendo por completo.

Tú ya sabes lo mucho que eso me molesta.

Un día te darás cuenta. Guardo demasiado, y tú un día lo notarás y preguntarás y yo no sabré responder.

No es lo mismo saberlo que sentirlo, podría argüir. Dejarme llevar por un argumento así de tonto. Que las cosas pasan, y uno no las sabe hasta que algo en concreto rompe la incertidumbre.

No sé, no es fácil de explicar. Es complicado, tiende a imposible.

 _Gravedad._

Podría replicarlo instantáneamente. Gravedad, ya está. Tú eres un planeta, y yo una roca de poca suerte.

Tú eres un agujero negro y yo aquella estrella cualquiera.

Caer en una violenta espiral hasta ti. No hay modo de resistirse. Es lo que es. Tú sabes eso. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Lo sabes.

Gravedad. No hay forma de impedirlo. Es caer. Sólo eso.

¿Cuál sería tu reacción?

Presiento que no querré conocerla. Pero sólo supongo.

A caso, presupongo.

Naturalmente no sería correr a abrazarme. ¿Por qué lo harías? No es para nada algo tuyo.

Así que moldeo con un poco más de sentido común, sin dejar de ser blando conmigo mismo. Porque no importa. Sólo es un pensamiento, no pasa nada. Sólo es una fantasía, un pensamiento.

Naturalmente no correrías a abrazarme, pero quizá maquillarías detrás de un comentario agudo todo el tiempo que esperaste que eso sucediera.

Tal vez…

Tal vez tú…

 _No._

No, en lo absoluto.

No, aquí falta Pepper. Tú no eres así. No eres el desgraciado que pretendes ser, y Pepper merece algo mejor que ser dejada de lado por un tipo como yo.

Igual, sólo es un pensamiento. No es como si fuera a suceder.

Tu historia ha terminado. Yo sé de qué has estado hablando, pero no estoy ahí. Estoy en mis pensamientos erráticos e incorrectos.

"Bruce, no me hagas contarte la historia otra vez…"

Lo harás de cualquier forma, y descubro lo mucho que eso me gusta.

Acepto otras cosas.

Acepto que sí, te he tomado un cariño que no debí.

Admito, sí, que mis pensamientos inofensivos no pasarán de ser eso, hasta que llegue el día en que te des cuenta de todo lo que oculto.

Soy una bomba de tiempo, y ya no por el Otro Sujeto, tanto como por las cosas que me guardo y que sé que tú descubrirás algún día.

Algún día.

 _Gravedad._

Caer, entrar en tu atmosfera, y ya está, eso es todo. Así de simple. Uno no puede simplemente combatir la gravedad. No una así de fuerte.

No me disculparía, son cosas de la naturaleza, de esas no se escapa.

El resto de la tarde en el laboratorio es como todas las otras, y de algún modo me las arreglo para almacenar cada detalle en mi memoria.

Sigo cayendo. No hay de otra. No puedo hacer nada más. Es eso, no hay un trato diferente.

Imposibilidades, ironías, leyes naturales.

 _Si vas a caminar sobre agua…_

Caigo demasiado rápido. Es una extrañísima impresión. Es vértigo, es angustia, felicidad, es…

Un instante de valentía.

 _Si vas a caminar sobre agua…_

"Ey, Tony" mi voz no tiembla pero mis manos sudan, mi corazón se desboca.

"¿Hmm?".

 _Bueno, Bruce, si vas a caminar sobre agua..._

"Estaba pensando…"

 _Sería buena idea…_

"¿Qué?" Detienes lo que haces para elevar la cabeza. Soy este manojo de estupidez e indecisión, ¡y al diablo!, es tarde y seguro ya te has dado cuenta. Después de todo, ocultaba demasiado.

 _Sería buena idea que…_

Siento la garganta seca y las rodillas de goma. Voy a saltar en pedazos en cualquier momento.

 _Si vas a caminar sobre agua, Bruce, sería buena idea que…_

El corazón me va a perforar el pecho. Empiezo a temer por la visita de la bestia verde. Tus ojos. Me niego a creerlo. No es eso una alegre expectación. No lo es.

No lo creo.

"¿Si?"

"Yo me preguntaba si..."

No lo creo.

¿Lo creo?

 _Si vas a caminar sobre agua, Bruce, sería buena idea que llevaras zapatos cómodos._

Sí, lo creo. Desde luego que lo creo, porque lo necesito.

"Me preguntaba si tenías planes para este viernes, Clint habló sobre un lugar fantástico…"

"¿Estás invitándome a salir?"

Reír nerviosamente ante la más taimada de tus sonrisas. Es una impresión extraña. Es desorientación, confusión, es… gravedad.

Caer, no es algo que pueda evitar.

"Estoy invitándote a caer" replico sin pensarlo una vez más.

Tu sonrisa se transforma. De repente tus ojos expresan demasiado. Ni se te ocurra tratar de ocultarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas resignado a no escuchar esto nunca?

No es lo mismo saberlo que sentirlo, podrías argüir.

"Gravedad", respiras atónito.

"Gravedad", repito seguro.

* * *

¿Y qué pasó con Pepper? No lo sé, eso tenía que ser algo bonito y más o menos feliz, ir a la cuestión Virginia Pepper Potts habría sido caer en el drama.

Muchas gracias por la lectura. Tomatazos, felicitaciones, sugerencias, regaños, todo se recibe con una sonrisa.


End file.
